


Sakaar Pub

by ININ_D



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ININ_D/pseuds/ININ_D
Summary: 在Sakaar Pub發生的那些事





	Sakaar Pub

華燈初上，今晚夜色裡不見月亮。狂歡的重節奏敲打地面，曖昧色燈打在美人的半側面上平添嫵媚，快慢歌交替輪轉，男男女女摩腰蹭胸地變換舞步。Thor窩在吧台角落，對那些太早開始的淫穢聲響充耳不聞。  
他不是沒有來過夜店，但通過長長樓梯進入不知地下幾樓，震天嘎響的音樂以令人極不舒服的頻率嘶吼，若非為了任務，這般地方他絕不可能踏足。Fandral倒是如魚得水般混進舞池，現在Thor只能一邊節制地啜著消泡了的啤酒，一邊暗自祈禱搭檔別調情忘了我。  
這雙過分犀利的藍眼睛在人群間逡巡，尋找可能的目標物。他們接獲線報，今晚將有大筆毒品交易進行，由Laufey的二把手親臨現場監督，如果順利，警方不僅能破獲交易現場，甚至來個圍剿黑道組織的一石二鳥之計也不是問題。但如此龍蛇雜處之地，誰看起來都極端可疑，大大提高了鎖定目標的難度，就算是Thor，也不得不提起十二萬分的注意力。  
一對過分激動的男女忽然擠過來，壓縮本就過分侷促的藏身處，他幾不可聞地嘖一聲起身離開。找不著Fradral的影子令人更為煩躁，人流聚集推搡著形成漩渦，他被死死卡進無法控制自己去處。兩個女人還在舞池中間就迫不及待舌吻起來，另一邊還有兩男兩女勾纏著，螢光色頭髮的女人褲子已經被扯下一大截，半顆屁股蛋在彩燈照耀下晃眼而且可笑，Thor難受地瞥過頭。  
他不是呆版的人，甚至稱得上擅長找樂子，但這群人真是墮落得叫人難以想像。女人刺耳的尖叫與男人粗重的喘息搔得他腦門發麻，就在太陽穴隱隱跳痛起來之際，音樂忽然靜止了。  
一時間安靜得近乎詭異。  
人群也有了瞬間的靜止，驚詫與期待同時在各張臉上變換，鼓譟的暗流在湧動。刺眼的熾光炸開，Thor隨著眾人視線望過去，一道暗門打開了，幾個穿著脫衣舞孃服飾的少女步出，一個比一個艷麗可愛，壓軸出場時，人群中傳來小小聲的驚呼。  
高傲的顴骨，危險的綠眸，裸著精悍的上身，一個男人。  
Thor沒意識到自己嚥了口水。  
男人下半身僅用一條布巾遮住，鬆垮地繫在腰際，不像那些掛滿廉價首飾的脫衣舞孃，男人只在左手拇指上套了一個鐵製的板指。半長的黑髮高高束起紮在腦後，令人不禁遐想背後露出的那截脖頸。他那麼的樸素，放在這五光十色的場所簡直寒酸，卻又那麼懾人，白熾燈打在他上身，看上去像一尊完美而高貴的塑像。  
男人微微轉頭向旁邊示意，馬尾髮梢掃在肩上，膚色看上去更是白得病態。邊上一個脫衣舞孃拿著一個惡俗的大金盤走過來，男人伸出食指在金盤裡輕點一下，極度緩慢地將手指塞進嘴裡，彷彿要讓人看清那雙手是多麼纖長一般，他專心致志地吸吮著，讓那種曖昧不明的嘖嘖聲充斥整間夜店。  
Thor不得不承認自己一瞬間也跟著看呆了，儘管他很快就回神，認為這說不定是Laufey家使出的什麼詭計，卻又在下一秒，當男人將沾過金盤的手指從自己胸口中央一畫而過時，跟著群眾陷入沸騰的情緒。  
他的理智尚未消亡，一部分依然在暗吋這是什麼情況，研判自己的處境，另一部份他好奇，這個男人究竟是誰，這個連男人都能為他停下正在揉另一個女孩胸部的手的男人，他是誰？

“Ikol。”冰冷的聲線劃過耳膜。

回過神來，那男人已然來到他跟前，他將每個字都咬得既慢又清晰，唯恐Thor聽不清楚似的，Thor感覺自己被嘲笑了，對著男人那張嘴角微微翹起的臉卻無法真的發火。  
“我的名字，Ikol。”男人衝他微笑，“您不認識我，對嗎，新來的先生？”喚作Ikol的男人唐突的捏住他臉頰，逼得他有些可笑地打開嘴巴，透著涼氣的指腹在他下唇緣清清掃過，男人放開手，玩味地盯著他瞧。  
Thor舔舔嘴，鹹的，那金盤盛的是鹽。儘管如此，他依然無法預測Ikol想做些什麼，黑髮男人倒是對這反應頗滿意，他開始沾取更多鹽粒，在掌心搓揉，讓鹽粒布滿兩隻手，然後他極緩極緩地將那些鹽抹在了自己身上。  
頸項，胸膛，肚腹。他翹起勃頸，雙手在自己身上遊走，那些閃著光的鹽粒堆聚在他鎖骨小小的溝槽裡，他細心地抹勻，甚至讓鹽粒平均散布胸前凸起的小紅點周圍，粗糙的觸感令他有意無意地哼出幾段喉音。  
Thor某處脹痛得難受，他知道遠方已經有人迫不及待拉下褲頭用這幅香豔畫面自瀆，他可不會失態到這種程度，甚至，某種程度而言他認為這對眼前的人是種屈辱。他自然清楚這是某種遊戲，某種純為性慾而生的遊戲，但是這人自有一股不可侵犯的高貴，他的眼神那般自傲，嘴唇薄倖而且冷酷，他就站在Thor面前，Thor卻不能妄動半步。  
總算結束漫長近乎殘酷的儀式，Thor覺得不妙，他得離開這裡，可能去一趟廁所，但Ikol顯然盯上這個陌生的獵物，朝著他走近一步，從某個少女手中接過一小杯酒遞過。  
“龍舌蘭。”他說，嘴角微微勾起，“您知道該怎麼喝。”  
龍舌蘭，通常會在杯緣抹鹽調味的酒種。Thor盯著手中小杯澄黃的酒色，然而現下他的“杯緣”可不是那麼好應付。Thor知道他不能拒絕，在這裡掃興只會叫人起疑，他就別想待下去了，於是他任命靠了上去，手掌放在男人肩上，頗有點慷慨赴義的形象。  
男人笑著比了比脖子，“得從頭開始。”他說。  
Thor閉起眼睛舔了上去。  
男人的皮膚滑溜冰涼，像條蛇一樣，卻不叫人噁心，事實上，他的身體很吸引人，一股淡淡的薄荷味道衝進鼻樑，還有點別的什麼香氣雜合在一塊兒，但Thor暫時辨別不出來了。男人深深吸一口氣，Thor的舌頭快速地離開他，接著灌下手中的酒，立刻又有新的酒杯遞補上來。  
Thor先是將他纖長的頸項舔過一遍，經過喉結時他無法克制地想像了含住那裡的情景，甚至有某種原始的獸性令他想死死咬下不鬆口，然而他只是快速地滑了過去。舔過胸部時，男人終於少了幾分冷靜自持，他微微挺出胸膛，Thor下意識扣住他腰部，兩個人頓時貼在了一塊兒。  
舌尖觸上乳頭，Ikol的氣息很明顯急促起來，呼吸的深度變淺，那些時不時溢出的哼哼也更接近呻吟。Thor這次沒能忍住，用舌頭攪著那兒咬了下去。  
“哈啊！”Ikol的嗓音立刻變調，下一秒他抬起膝蓋用力撞擊了Thor的肚子，“搞什麼！”憤怒的語尾帶上抖音，Thor不會錯過這個。  
“你喜歡這個到要踢我的程度？”Thor抱著被擊中的腹部，衝著Ikol笑得有些流氓，是了，這才是Thor在狂歡時會有的模樣。  
Ikol恨恨一咬牙，卻沒有阻止Thor抓過自己繼續啃咬起來。  
酒精一部分鈍化了Thor的腦子，卻也令他更加名目張膽。玩弄乳頭顯然能帶來紮實的快感，他或輕或重地用牙齒摩擦，配合著吸吮一下，Ikol雙手不知不覺就環上他，帶著十足的力道。  
空氣中的興奮變了質，嘈雜的樂聲再次響起，Thor眼中再沒有貪婪且暴露的男人女人，現在Ikol的輕喘只有他能聽見。  
黑髮男人有著流暢的腹肌線條，胯骨兩道人魚線一路延伸進白布，粗鹽粒一閃一閃地點綴在那裡，Thor這時才發現他肚臍鑲著一個小小金屬環，用舌頭輕勾便能拉扯出男人一長串按耐不住的低喘。  
“…別玩…嗯……”Ikol拉著他前髮，逼他將頭抬起來，綠色眼睛泛了點生理性淚光，Thor很滿意地檢視這個成果，他的一隻手還不老實地貼在肚臍附近，若有似無地輕碰小圓環。  
Ikol盯著他再次灌下一杯酒，酒精在這年輕刑警身上展露不出太顯露的效果，但已經足夠蒙蔽Thor，讓他沒能發現黑髮男子過分清明精算的目光。  
“最後一杯。”男人拎著就酒杯，另隻手在身上隨意地撫摸，Thor的津液留下濕滑的水痕，閃著刺眼的光。  
細長手指微微一傾，男人忽地鬆開了腰間的結，透白薄布唰地落下，Thor眼睜睜看著男人把酒水灑在了自己下身。  
Thor從未有過這種經驗，看著一個男人的性器，出了神。陰莖從虯結的體毛中翹出，柱體上血管微微浮出，透著點健康的粉色，Thor幾乎無法確定這是男人天生的顏色還是霓虹燈下迷眩的效果。  
“喝完。”男人壓著肩頭讓他跪下，Thor可以反抗的，一手揮開結束這齣鬧劇，但他沒有，順從地跪了下來，以一種全新的近距離觀察另一個男人的性器，他甚至不會這樣仔細地注視自己，誰會這麼做呢。  
淡淡酒香與腥羶雜揉出另一種刺激感官的氣味，叫Thor全身血液倒流然後匯聚在了下腹部，跪坐的姿勢壓迫著那裡，充血的腫脹更加明顯。  
他張口，緩緩將陰莖含進去，濃烈氣息在嘴中放大並擴散，龍舌蘭的層次過分豐富，後勁還有一道不容忽視的麝香作底。Ikol緩緩地抽送起來，他相信自己的技術不怎麼樣，光是努力不讓牙齒磕上脆弱的器官就竭盡全力，對方一個挺身，口腔深處被侵入的不適開始叫他作嘔，然而Ikol那一聲綿軟的喟嘆又幾乎像某種鼓勵，催促他堅持下去。  
Thor腦子發暈地想，自己肯定是瘋了，整間店都瘋了，有誰就著這副畫面自慰，難聽的粗喘不時傳來，肯定是因為Ikol搖動著的纖細腰部，臉上不自然的酡紅，以及節制卻又煽情的呻吟。反正不是因為我粗糙的口活，一股古怪的不平油然而生，和眾人分享這副香豔畫面叫他極度不舒服。  
一瞬間他釐清了慾望的最終目的，他要這個人，粗暴，而且毫無理由。他要狠狠將他壓倒，佔有他，撕咬他，直到他再也發不出那些蠱惑人的聲音，他要連他的最後一聲喘息也佔據。  
一旦弄清自己想要什麼，一切就簡單許多。Thor忽然站起似乎嚇了對方一跳，他迅速鎖定一處隱密的沙發區，很明顯是供人進行特殊休息，垂著暗色的紗帳，隱蔽性不太足夠倒也好過在人群中央被圍觀，於是他抓著Ikol推開人潮，少女們花容失色地叫了一聲卻不確定是否能上前阻止，Thor半拖著對方，將人扔進簾幕後的沙發床上，原本待在那兒調情的一對情侶本想發難，在對上Thor的眼神後乖乖退了出去。  
Thor自認用上七八成力道，不免還是有點愧疚，卻見Ikol衝他笑得有些猖狂，這麼看上去，Ikol似乎比他以為的更加年輕。說不定這孩子年紀比我還小，Thor忽然有些抱歉地抓抓腦袋。  
“你…為什麼做這個？”這麼一點猶豫的時間，讓他想起自己的任務，如果說剛剛是為了不被人起疑而順應配合，現在這情況卻是怎麼都說不通了。  
“這個？”Ikol大笑起來，一邊搓著左手腕，Thor注意到那兒剛剛給他掐紅了，“先生，您真的要現在我問這個？”他爬起來，抓著Thor往沙發上拽，兩人的位置一下顛倒了，Ikol騎上他腰間，饒富興味地睥睨對方。  
“我……”  
Ikol再次捏住他臉頰，使他像隻跳上岸的笨魚，嘴巴一開一闔卻咬不出字句。Ikol滿意地扯扯嘴角，整個人壓了下來靠在他耳邊，“…如果我說，這都是因為你呢？”  
緊實的屁股抬起又重重撞下，股縫過分恰好地卡上Thor脹痛著的器官，再惡質地蹭動，彷彿在暗示那裡頭的滋味將更加妙不可言。  
Thor睜著雙眼，眼中暴滿血絲，光是撐著不動作就是他最後一點掙扎。Ikol不知從哪撈出一個塑膠小瓶，搖了搖把冰涼黏糊的液體倒在手上，Thor就這麼眼睜睜看他倒轉過來，向著自己的下巴撅起屁股。  
濕漉漉的掌心拍在飽滿的臀肉上，抹出一道水跡，他伸著細長手指鑽進縫隙之間，Thor隱隱約約能看見那小小的穴口被擴張開來，手指在裡頭變著角度戳弄，Ikol不像剛才在外那般節制著聲音了，事實上他叫得十分放肆，兩根手指似乎遠遠不夠，尾音甚至有點不滿足的埋怨味道。  
Thor頭暈眼花，如果說這是一場夢，他甚至無從判斷究竟是好還是惡夢，Ikol的每一個動作與聲響都充滿算計好的誘惑，拖著人緩慢淪陷卻又不立刻致命，這種被當作獵物凌遲的恐懼叫人發瘋，Thor想立刻翻身坐起，卻始終動彈不得。  
當Ikol用嘴啣住他褲頭拉鍊，他知道自己死期不遠。溫熱的氣息撒上，內褲才被拉開一角，陰莖便幾乎是迫不及待的彈了出來，啪地撞擊在某塊滑嫩的皮膚上。  
媽的，拜託別是Ikol的臉頰。  
擴張還在持續著，手指加到了第三根，那些理應更加煽情的聲音卻被Thor自己的陰莖堵回嘴裡。發脹太久的性器終於得到照顧，Thor無法克制地不斷泌出前液。Ikol技術好得令人震顫，彷彿熟知男根上頭所有興奮刺激的點，舔得粗野卻細緻，輕吮馬眼那些腥澀的液體時，慎重得好像他真的愛死了這根血管賁張的暗紅色陰莖。  
手指交疊使幽深的小口撐得更開，一點潤滑滴滴答答了出來，Ikol的吞嚥越發急躁弄得Thor快要繳械，他又吞得更深一些，Thor抖著雙腿想將人拉起來卻苦無施力點，最後只見Ikol跟著渾身顫了一遍，哆嗦著爬回來面對Thor。  
他細細舔著唇角，乳白的濃液沾了一點在右頰和下巴上，卻沒有要抹乾淨的意思，他的表情複雜，眼神濃縮著恍惚，語氣倒依然是輕佻與玩笑兼具。  
“先生，您實在積了很多啊。”他咂咂嘴，“很久沒找樂子了吧？”  
Thor也說不清楚自己是被哪個部分激到了，是略帶嘲謔的話語，還是煽情地挑上自己下巴的手，總之他的理性與警醒一齊丟盔卸甲。於是他沒能發現，當他架著Ikol，使用擒拿將他雙手繳在背後，狂亂地將人壓在沙發靠背跪趴時，那一聲得逞的輕笑。  
Thor對自己的戰力向來很有自信，逮捕罪犯也好，其他方面同樣如此。他不走細膩慎重的路線，拖拖拉拉等得人都要脫一層皮，總在鎖定好目標之後，選一個最適當的時機衝上去，然後該怎麼幹怎麼幹。  
這不代表魯莽，恰恰相反，這說明了他永遠能用自己最擅長的方式得到他渴望的。  
就像現在，他一寸一寸將陰莖塞進Ikol屁眼，雖不躁進但也絕不溫柔。那裡方才已被本人的手指操軟操開，但Thor想就這麼放進去也不是太輕鬆，Ikol雙手給他扣著，沒一個可以施力扶持的地方，嗚咽著幾乎有些叫人同情。  
但他依舊毫不猶豫地挺進，直到兩顆囊袋也抵上軟嫩臀部，抱著一絲好奇在男人體內探索。  
“您…左邊…對，再、再過去點…對對…哈啊！”  
他依著指示碰到了某個異樣的小點，還沒反應過來Ikol就一陣痙攣，雙腿夾得死緊，Thor狠狠在他腿上拍了一陣，又換了一陣被慾望浸染的嘶叫。  
Thor這下總算完全理解了這項遊戲的樂趣，開始瘋狂對著那點搗弄，Ikol給撞得搖搖晃晃不剩多少力氣，他的音量抽高了，隨著Thor每撞一下，喊出騷蕩的字句。  
Thor伸手向前探去，抓住了Ikol同樣興奮的性器，那裡瘋狂留著水，和剛才的酒汁混合在一起，既黏膩又滑溜。Thor一時間產生了病態的自負，他正在肏一個男人，而且這男人被他肏得高潮。這想法令他更加振奮，太陽穴有座小鼓敲得震天響，他索性放手不再去碰Ikol的陰莖，忽略對方那一聲不滿的嘆氣，轉而更專心地侵略濕漉漉的軟肉。  
他將陰莖整根抽出又深深地插進最深處，Ikol張著嘴卻發不出聲音來，大口大口喘著氣，汗水從鼓起的喉結滑下，晶晶亮亮地。  
“不、慢…嗯哈。”語句被Thor無情地攪碎，為了順應摩擦，腸道開始分泌汁液，使得Thor挺入得更順暢也更蠻橫，陰囊都差點塞了進去，Ikol咬著牙發抖，幾乎跪不住了又被一把攬住腰桿，繼續不留情地抽插。  
一頭黑髮散落，髮圈只揪住了一搓小尾巴，髮絲給汗水淚水黏在臉上，Thor扳過對方腦袋，給了一個半強迫的吻。  
Ikol的舌頭先是閃躲一陣，又突然積極地擠過來，兩條舌頭互相交纏，難分難捨地試探對方又攪成一團，Ikol焦急地將自己的津液渡過來，讓Thor感到有些可愛，那種不正常的破壞欲也增強了。  
他用力將黑髮男人一推，面朝下地趴倒在沙發上，Ikol已經完全沒法好好趴著，只剩屁股給人高高抬起，一條腿懸掛在沙發外沒得安放，可憐兮兮地打顫。紅腫的穴口再次被硬生生填滿，他軟膩地叫了一聲就再次被更強烈的情潮捲入，只要Thor不放手，他就無望從浪濤尖頭被釋放。  
臉頰給粗糙的沙發布蹭得麻痛，Ikol微微抬頭想調整姿勢，卻被Thor扯住散亂的頭髮，髮圈總算落去了不知何處，頭皮被拉扯的刺痛令他渾身發麻，他死死攥緊拳頭，指甲陷入掌肉，承受著Thor再一次劈斬進來磨平腸道中所有皺摺。  
Ikol艱難地換氣，Thor總算將他推到了最高峰，望著不見底的晦暗深淵，他雙眼一閉，任憑自己沉溺。腸道劇烈地縮緊，咬得Thor一陣低吼，前端的精液不斷噴溢出來，令Ikol陷入徹底的迷醉。Thor的陰莖依然硬著，他能感覺到，對方瞎攪蠻纏地又往裏戳弄幾下，卻忽然停了下來。  
Ikol疲憊地將臉埋進沙發，陳舊腐敗的皮革氣味叫人作嘔，他卻無法克制臉上笑意。身子還抖動著，雙股之間酸軟無力，依然堅持著向前爬了兩步，讓對方離開自己身體，陰莖滑出時發出了曖昧的聲響。  
他緩緩坐起，抽出紙巾慢條斯理地擦拭自己，他多想看看Thor現下的表情，這太有趣了，不是嗎。  
他輕按身上的水漬，又毫不忌諱地將殘留在體內的液體清理出來，最後拿下拇指上的鐵質扳指，下頭的皮膚因為長年被遮蓋而白了一圈，壓迫過的痕跡也難以消滅。  
Thor看著他發怔，好像還完全無法釐清自己的處境，Ikol沒轉過頭也能預測他的表情，多可愛一個傻大個，他真的算是他喜歡的類型。  
Ikol拎起疊放在帳簾旁的衣服穿好，一顆一顆，用他纖長的手指優雅地扣上那些扣子。Thor完全沒能察覺那套衣服從什麼時後被放了過去。  
總算一絲不苟地穿上了全套西裝，從口袋裡掏出一個鑲著綠色寶石的扳指套上，Thor在看到那扳指時激動地睜大了眼睛，Ikol炫耀似朝他揮揮手，接著將頭髮重新紮起。  
他白皙的後頸有一個小小的刺青，遮蓋用的白粉被汗水洗掉一些，那綠色的蛇信透了出來。  
Ikol總算轉頭對上Thor眼神，Thor死死瞪著他，你餵了我什麼，他惡狠狠地開口。  
噢，親愛的先生。Ikol傾身在他額頭印下一吻，宣告睡前故事結束，夜晚即將來臨。  
“沒事的，睡一覺就好了。”

Loki Laufeyson信步走出鬧騰的歡唱，為夜晚的鬧劇謝幕。  
清晨的路燈剛剛好暗了下去。


End file.
